


All The Way Down

by satowh0re



Series: Dive: A Series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kuvira calls people 'love' headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons, korra and asami are friends, korra is also shy about liking anal play, korra likes anal play, kuvirasami stans come get yall juice, nonbinary korra, they switch for each other, top!Kuvira, top!asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satowh0re/pseuds/satowh0re
Summary: Kuvira and Asami try to pick up where they left off after their fated night at the club. They spend more time together, and they become way in over their heads as their feelings for each other transcend that of physicality.Work and chapter titles inspired by All The Way Down x Kelelahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzjrX4SGd7s
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Hiroshi Sato/Yasuko Sato, Korra/Sura (original character), Kuvira/Asami Sato, Varrick & Zhu Li Moon
Series: Dive: A Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. I’m Doing Things That I Don’t Do

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things:
> 
> 1) Most of the characters keep their canon personalities, but a lot of things about them (aged down characters like Guan, Zhu Li, and Varrick, Yasuko is alive, etc) are altered for the sake of the story. 
> 
> 2) Although this verse is set in canon avatar cities, it features an abundance of Americanization (e.g. NOCA, which is a knockoff of the National College Athletic Association/NCAA).
> 
> If there's anything in the story that you didn't fully comprehend or you noticed inconsistencies I overlooked, please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Panting. She faintly feels the building pressure in her chest, air overwrought for release with every breath. The cycle is simple, yet disarming. The more she feels those delicate lips impress hunger on the most sensitive parts of her, the faster her chest rises, and the more her body becomes pliant to the swimmer. And her _hands_. They're traipsing everywhere, chasing her nerves that are unable to catch a break. Asami doesn't take for granted for one second how good Kuvira can make her feel.

“Mmmm don’t stop.”

Kuvira chuckles, with her lips grazing right below her navel. “How could I, love? Your body is amazing.”

The rasp in her voice is so entrancing. Asami melts with every word, growing more aroused as her lover, ever so slowly, shifts further down. She feels Kuvira’s breath undulate over her swollen lips. Asami’s eyes lock with Kuvira’s, optically communicating her critical need to be taken, indulged. Kuvira, however, seems to disregard the message.

“Hey Asami,” Kuvira quips suggestively, then licks her lips.

“Kuvira, _please_.”

“Tell me what you need from me.”

Need is an understatement. Asami had been pent up since their fuck session from the night before. She's dying to feel Kuvira’s tongue soothe her aching clit, her mouth to ravage the most delicate part of her. Instead, Kuvira is toying with her.

“I need-”

Asami's breath hitches as she feels Kuvira’s tongue meet her groin. 

“I need you to eat my pussy.” 

Asami moans in desperation as she watches Kuvira softly blow cool air on her slit.

“Asami.” 

As Kuvira’s mouth finally begins to placate her, she hears a loud rapping at her door. 

“Asami! You better be in there!”

Asami sits up in her bed, hoping her loud groaning would illustrate a proper glare for the evil being interrupting her… dream?

Asami notices the towel on her sheets she put down after Kuvira fell asleep last night, but Kuvira was gone. She sees a note on her pillow, but before she has time to read it, the assault on her door continues.

“Asami!”

“Yeah give me a minute.” She tries her best to subdue her annoyance when she realizes it was Korra at the door. Seeing that she's still naked, she slips on a t-shirt and pajama pants and goes to open the door.

“Oh thank god, I was so worried!” 

Korra nearly bulldozes her over, which Asami finds slightly dramatic without context.

“What? Did something happen?”

“Uh hello? I haven’t heard from you since you said you were about to leave the club? You were supposed to text me when you got here. I also called you like three times this morning.”

Korra’s perturbed eyes investigate their best friend’s, exacting a time sensitive answer from her. Asami reaches for her phone on the nightstand, still not connecting the dots of her roommate’s anxiety until she looks through their message exchange. Asami’s resulting laugh does nothing to relieve Korra, who’s staring at her with immense confusion.

“Kor I’m sorry. I meant to send this text last night, but I guess I forgot to hit send.” She holds her phone up to their face.

Korra sighs in relief and playfully pushes Asami. “So you had me worried sick because you forgot to hit SEND? Was getting your nut that important?”

Asami’s usual pale cheeks suddenly turn crimson. “Well actually... I didn’t.”

Korra smirks in disbelief.

“Asami…”

“No! I mean, yeah I brought her back here, and _yeah_ we had sex, but only she, I didn’t let, I mean-”

Korra sympathetically waves her off, failing to suppress a chuckle. “I think I can put two and two together. So are you gonna let her fuck you next time?”

Asami doesn't think she could turn any redder.

“Spirits Korra! Could you be more blunt? Don't-” She holds up her index finger, sensing her roommate’s inevitable riposte. Korra’s inability to discern rhetorical questions was equally amusing and wearisome.

“But to answer your question, I might consider it,” Asami finishes, the latter part a bit quieter. She bites her lip as she recalls the wet dream that occupied her mind before Korra disturbed her peace.

“Asami Sato, are you finally coming out as a switch?” Korra jokes.

“Hey! Kuvira was more… self-assured than I expected.”

“Kuvira, so that’s her name L-O-L.”

“You did not just say lol out loud,” Asami sighs, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah and what about it?” Korra's voice becomes a cringy mimicry of her favorite pop singer.

“You’re a fucking dork, you know that right?” Asami chuckles. “But how was your night with Sura, since you two were _so_ quick to rush off without me.”

“Uh, well you know, we watched a movie and one thing led to another-”

“You finally asked her to eat your ass and she did, didn’t she?” Asami teases.

“I-, y- we- you agreed not to bring that up!” Korra retorts, sporting a fake pout.

“Did I really Kor? But I bet you loved it, didn’t you? I told you, you would.”

“I’m not telling you anything ever again.” 

“Thaaat’s up for debate. I think next time you should let her finger your ass. Or maybe use a butt plu-”

“AN-Y-WAY,” Korra tries to divert the conversation while Asami laughs, folding her arms in triumph. “I’m glad you’re _not_ kidnapped. All that worry made me hungry.”

“Korra, you’re _always_ hungry."

They scoff, feigning offense. “Okay, while that may be true, that’s not the point. I know you’ve gotta be hungry too. I could whip us up something.”

“Can’t say no to that can I?”

“You definitely can’t, especially since I’m making your favorite.”

“See this is why I love you.” Asami steps closer to squeeze Korra’s shoulders. “I’m gonna go jump in the shower.”

“Okay, I should be done by the time you’re out.” 

As Korra leaves for the kitchen, Asami remembers Kuvira's note. She picks it up, noting the neat and slightly cursive penmanship. _'_ _How does her writing make her even more attractive?'_

**Had a great time with you last night. Sorry I have to go. I have practice for the championship meet this morning. Text me if you want me to return the favor, love.**

Without thinking twice, Asami saves Kuvira’s number into her phone. She debates texting her right away, not wanting to seem too thirsty. Luckily the choice is made for her when her phone pings. Her schedule pops up, reminding her that she has her midterms to study for and a paper to finish writing. ‘ _I’ll just make her sweat a little. She’s not likely to forget last night anytime soon.’_

The time is nearing noon, an exceptionally late start for the fire nation girl. She heads to her and Korra’s shared bathroom near the kitchen. Even more motivated by the aromatic beginnings of Korra’s famous pancakes, Asami is determined to make the day as productive as possible.

She turns on the shower faucet, allowing the water to heat up as she removes her clothes. Her body shudders at the sudden coolness. The path of the sensation journeys downward, emphasizing that she has yet to find release. She keeps testing the water impatiently, wanting to feel searing droplets cascading down her back, washing her sexual frustration away. 

When it’s temperate to her liking, she steps in the shower, sighing as pressurized droplets massage her sensitive skin. Asami begins reimagining what would’ve happened if her dream hadn’t been curtailed - her thoughts portraying Kuvira’s hands exploring her body. She softly caresses her own breasts, kneading them as she perceives how Kuvira would handle her. Firm touches, envisaged with the right amount of confidence and precision, assures Asami that the athlete knew exactly how to satisfy her salaciousness. She groans at the thought.

Her right hand coasts down her stomach amidst the hot water, mirroring Kuvira’s steamy open mouthed kisses placed on her torso.

“Mmm Kuvira,” she moans before she could stop herself. 

Although she wouldn’t take long, Asami reminds herself to be quieter so as to not alert her roommate.

Her hand meanders even lower, eventually reaching its destination, but stills.

_‘Tell me what you need from me.’_

“Fuck me,” Asami mouthes.

Asami lets her fingers slip between her folds, savoring how wet she was. She pictures Kuvira’s resolute face diving straight between her legs the way she dove off the jumping board at her meet yesterday. The way Kuvira moves through water as if there was no resistance, Asami imagines she would have no issues pleasuring her, understanding her wants, making her tremble with ease. Asami had already found her attractive before then, capturing rare, quick sightings of her around the rather large campus, but seeing the swimmer in action for the first time was a different story. 

Asami visualizes Kuvira’s tongue lapping her up, and then circling her swollen clit lightly. Her fingers begin to reflect her thoughts, her mouth influenced to open in bliss. Her vision switches between Kuvira devouring her and dominating her event, equally turned on by both. As she pinches and twists her nipple, beads of water scorch her skin as if it's Kuvira lathering her with satiating touches. She swallows a moan as her body tenses, heat rising in her core. 

She rememberes that every time Kuvira tumble-turned in the pool, she would push off the wall with the force and confidence that _nobody_ could defeat her. Two fingers easily find their way inside of Asami, barely cognizant that they are her own, dreaming of Kuvira incising her the same way her toned body carved through the water during her race. She bites her bottom lip so as to not cry out, finding it more and more difficult to stay quiet. She pumps herself with vigor, hooking her fingers the way she did inside the swimmer the night before, bringing herself closer and closer to an orgasm. 

_‘Feels good doesn’t it, love?’_

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She whispers, almost like a mantra, as if Kuvira would so suddenly, so wickedly deny her pleasure.

Asami recalls Kuvira being strides ahead of her opponents in her last lap, unfaltering, refusing them the opportunity to even try to pass her. Stricken with the memory of Kuvira’s smug face as she touched the wall, vindicating her prowess, Asami’s panting quickens. Now Kuvira's smirking up at her, her fingers siphoning skillfully inside her, making her legs shake, pushing her closer to plateau. Kuvira's lips form an impasse around Asami's clit, sucking it with no mercy, tongue fluttering at a remorseless speed. Asami gasps sharply, her body in euphoric arrest. Clenching at her fingers, her eyes screw shut, and her free hand shoots up to her mouth to muffle her cries as she peaks.

She's vaguely aware that it was her own thumb on her clit causing her body to writhe violently. As she rides out her orgasm, her muted screams transition into harsh breaths. She catches the wall with her hand to support her weakened legs. Aftershocks subside, she forces herself to cleanse away her sinful memories with a thorough wash up, or at least stores them in the back of her mind until she can see Kuvira again. She cuts the water off and dries off, willing her mind to do the same in order that she can focus on her priorities. As she goes to the room to change, she hears Korra fumbling around in the kitchen, setting out what she assumed were plates and cutlery.

“Ohhhh Asssaaaammiii, breakfast is reaadyyy!” They sing obnoxiously loud.

"Okay, I'll be out shortly!"

Asami laughs to herself, almost forgetting that her single party rendezvous in the shower wasn’t enough to appease her desires, despite how hard she came.

Almost.


	2. I Love it and I Don't Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a note: there's multiple mentions of Kuvira having anxiety in this chapter that I will flesh out more as the story continues. They are more subtle so far, but I did want to give a heads up to those who may have anxiety themselves!

Kuvira is a habitual early riser. It’s usually more of a blessing than a curse, but the latter feels more prominent currently. She only has half a tank filled with sleep that’s meant to keep her running through the presumed ardor of her practice. It’s not anything she isn’t used to, but she also hates having to leave the comfort of Asami’s bed. She gets up slowly so as not to wake her. Initially, she had planned to leave without notice, soberly unpacking everything, and fearful of unnecessary distraction at this point in her swimming career. Her usual excuse.

On the other hand, Kuvira considers how Asami had her re-evaluating herself and what she liked, and was more than grateful that she was bringing that out of her. Asami, in general, doesn’t seem to be like anyone she has met before. And Kuvira _is_ the captain of the swim team, one of the main contenders for the NOCA championship title, future Olympic gold medalist, one of the city’s most eligible bachelorettes. She _knows_ Asami is just as into her. Okay so maybe she might be getting ahead of herself, but she didn’t make it this far shrinking her abilities or confidence.

_Fuck it._

She writes a short, concise note and leaves it on the pillow. She slips on her clothes, finds her shoes by the foyer, and sneaks out of the apartment like a thief in the night. Or a little after five in the morning. While her own apartment wasn’t that far of a walk to her (only 20 minutes) it gave her enough time to clear her mind, shifting into a swimmer’s focus. It’s not hard when the deep indigo sky is interlaced with infinitesimal stars, and crickets chirping and a handful of distant engines illustrate the perfect ambience she needs. All of her life-relative concerns escape her, and for just a few moments she feels as if she’s the only person in the world. This is one of her favorite things about early mornings, and she briefly wishes she could spend the next couple hours watching the sun come up. Closing in on her destination, she takes the time to check her messages, which she forgot to answer before falling asleep. She shoots her friends a quick text letting them know she’s made it home, the one to Zhu Li announcing she’s making her way inside the apartment, not really expecting an answer. 

There wasn’t anything superficially out of place in the apartment. Kuvira and Zhu Li made good roommates not just because they had enough in common, but were both on the same page as far as tidiness goes. But she did notice Zhu Li’s door was closed, a special circumstance that only occurred when she had more personal guests over. She slips into the bathroom for a shower, hastily washing up since she’s supposed to be in the gym by 6:30. While she has ample time, she prefers to make sure Opal is awake as well. Her teammate is less of a light sleeper, and even less of a morning person who she’s had to bail out on a few occasions for her tardiness. And when anyone is tardy, that means extra laps, which means an extra half hour of practice. She dries off, dresses in her swimsuit and track suit, grabs some granola bars from the kitchen, and slips out the door.

She calls Opal. Her phone goes to voicemail after several rings. She calls again, Opal picking up groggily after the fourth ring. 

“Hello?”

“Ope, I hope you’re getting ready.”

“Hey Vira,” Opal pauses to yawn. “I’m wide awake can’t you tell?”

“Yeah whatever you say. I’m about to head your way now. Be downstairs in 20 minutes please. I got you a granola bar already.”

“Gosh I love Bolin, but I swear I would marry you if I could. How am I gonna manage when you leave?”

“Don’t let Bolin here you say that,” she quips.

“Bo would officiate the wedding and you know it.”

“Maybe, but the fact remains that your mom is our coach-”

“Former coach.”

“Semantics. Anyway I’m sure you’ll manage once I’m gone. Besides, I’m still gonna come to your meets to support you. Now go get ready.”

“Okay, I _guess_ that’s fine. See you in a bit.”

“See you love.”

She doesn’t know if it’s the minor sleep deprivation or her own nerves, but when she scans her unknown numbers and doesn’t see any new texts, she gets a little disappointed before remembering it’s barely six in the morning. _'_ _C’mon Kuvira, get it together.'_

She drives on autopilot to Opal’s dorm, her mind otherwise occupied with thoughts of Asami. As she pulls into the driveway, her thoughts focalize on the night before. She starts to invent scenarios of what their next possible encounter would be like. Her face gets warm and her grip on the steering wheel tightens despite her being parked. Overactive thinking drowns out external stimuli... _‘I wonder if she works out? Maybe once the season is over she might want to go to the gym with-’_

She jumps at the sound of her car door opening.

“I’m ready! I text you letting you know I was coming down, guess you didn’t hear it.”

Opal’s voice forces Kuvira’s attention. 

“Uh yeah my bad I was just uh, thinking about practice.”

Opal throws her a knowing look. “Practice… right.”

Kuvira clears her throat. “Yeah um so here,” She tosses Opal a granola bar and watches her eyes light up as she opens it like a Christmas present. Kuvira picks up her phone, confirming that Opal did indeed text her, twice at that. Hey eyes glance at the time above her notifications.

“At least we’ll be early.” 

Kuvira sets her phone down and starts pulling out of the driveway, heading towards the student recreation center on campus.

“Yeah, that gives you enough time to tell me how your night went,” Opal manages through a mouthful of hard oats.

“I could say the same for you, but that would require you to chew first.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Opal’s questioning gets postponed by her imminent hunger and it takes her almost the entire yet short car ride to finish eating. Kuvira puts the car in park, eats her own bar at such a pace where now they both should exit the car and probably head inside, Opal huffing at the timing. Gym bags and athletic wear are thrown into their respective lockers, revealing their practice swimsuits. As Kuvira is putting her mid length hair up into her swim cap, she can feel Opal’s eyes on her.

“Hi there. Can I help you friend?”

“Soooo? What happened?”

“You really wanna know?”

Opal, all ready with her cropped hair shoved in her cap and goggles in hand, crosses her arms and stares at Kuvira incredulously. “Well, yeah! That’s why I asked!” 

“Why? I’m sure you could guess.” Kuvira grabs her own goggles and the pair walks toward the pool doors. Kuvira strides a little faster, half humored by her own feigned ignorance and also disallowing Opal's interrogation for more personal reasons. Kuvira begins to stretch on the concrete, and Opal mirrors her pose, their legs in a v shape as they reach for their ankles.

“I gathered as much that you two hooked up. I mean, _your neck!_ ” Opal is now whispering as to not attract anyone else to their conversation.

“Wha-”

Kuvira blushes and her hand shoots up instinctively. She’s usually very careful about her sexual partners leaving marks on her. How she even missed them when she was getting ready this morning is beyond her.

“There’s more than one babes, you’re not hiding anything,” Opal says. “How do you of all people overlook multiple? Must be why you’re dodging.” 

“Can we have this conversation late-”

The sound of a shrill whistle echoes across the gym. 

“Team! Bleachers!”

Everyone hurriedly finds their seats, hoping that the faster they move the faster Coach Tenzin would wrap up this dreaded early morning practice. 

“Firstly, I’d like to say congratulations on your collective performances yesterday morning. You all did fantastic, and I know a number of you will do even better in the championship meet in two weeks.”

A round of whoops and applause is allowed before Tenzin raises his hand to cease it.

“Now, I know I’ve been hard on you all during practices, but that’s only because I know your potential. While I do believe holding morning practices after meets keeps you well prepared and strong, I’ll be a little more lenient today, especially since you all have been doing well to consistently make it on time.” 

The coach’s eyes find Opal’s, who sheepishly smiles back. 

“Alright I won’t make this speech long. Today, you’ll start with a 100m FC warm up, and then you’ll transition into a ladder workout, alternating between fast FCs and easy BCs. Since it’ll only be a third of you in the pool at a time, the rest of you will be on the sideline doing appointed leg workouts until it’s your turn.”

The teammates may be inwardly groaning, but they don’t show it, lest they want Tenzin to tack on extra exercises. 

“Uh, coach, are we not working on our event strokes today?” 

While he may not be able to catch them all from his point of view, Mako definitely feels his teammates cutting very familiar glares at him, especially Kuvira. An otherwise handsome guy and talented swimmer rivaling her own prestige, she could’ve found herself more attracted to him if he’d stop running his mouth so much. Now he’s getting in the way of her plopping on her bed and cocooning herself, dangerous territory that has him immediately regretting speaking up.

“Not today, Mako, you all will have ample time to work on them this week and next week.”

Barely noticeable sighs of relief appease the irritable crowd.

“Alright Tigerdillos, let’s get to work!”

* * *

While practice wasn’t as grueling as usual, soreness was still taking a toll on Kuvira’s muscles, subconsciously recalling the events of the night before. Opal seems to be feeling similarly, their conversation lacking after post practice showers and the drive back. She waves Opal goodbye and heads back to her own place. The aspiration that she and Asami could pick up where they left off wanes marginally, seeing no new messages at eight in the morning besides some spam in her inbox. She sighs, locking her phone and her car, and heads up the stairs to her apartment.

Her mind battles between shutting down in the name of sleep and recapping the previous night. Small anxieties also begin to creep in like they do when her brain is too laxed to fight them off, given that midterms are coming up, and she still has her capstone project to implement. She curtly decides she’d rather just focus on the former. She can worry about her studies later on.

Zhu Li is still asleep, her door closed, so Kuvira jumps at the opportunity to ease her aches. While she didn’t have a full optical memory of their tryst, just the idea of Asami in her element makes heat build in between her legs. It doesn’t take her long to see stars, quickly drifting to sleep afterward.

A few hours later, Kuvira jolts up, hand mindlessly searching for her ringing phone underneath her pillow. She looks at the caller id - it’s her mom.

“Hello?”

“Hi Kuvy!”

Kuvira genially rolls her eyes at her mother’s long lasting, yet outdated nickname for her.

“Hey mom,” she says in between a yawn.

“I’m sorry sweetie did I wake you?”

She lies. “No, no! You’re fine. I miss you.”

“I miss you too! I saw your meet on tv. Congratulations on your win honey, I’m so proud of you! Everybody here is talking about it!”

Kuvira blushes. “Thank you.”

“I also called about your graduation. I was thinking we could come up there to see you walk across the stage and then you could fly back to Zaofu with us.”

“I’ll give you an update on the flight back. Some representatives for certain pro teams are coming to the championship meet. If I get an invite, I could be training as early as the school year ends.”

Her mom is quiet for a second too long, inducing that all too familiar apprehension in Kuvira whenever her parents disagreed with her major life decisions. There was never a one hundred percent mutual agreement on her choosing swimming over what they would consider a more tangible career. In their opinion, it’s not like it would be remotely difficult for her to find one either. She’s a well rounded biochemistry student (a major they did approve of, probably more than her) with a solid academic record. Eventually, given how stubborn and determined their daughter can be, they stopped arguing with her about it. They show as much support as they can on the surface, but she could still cut the unspoken tension with a knife. She hears her mom begin to speak again before she can overthink the situation.

“Okay, what date is your graduation again, so we can at least plan the trip there?”

“The commencement is May 22nd. Wait- you said we? Kalyani is coming?”

“It’ll be me, Kaly and your father, yes. Tentatively once I give him the dates, he says his boss is prepared to approve his time off.”

“Okay, well that’s good. Just let me know if anything changes. I can’t wait to see all of you.”

“We can’t wait to see you too sweetie. Oh, someone’s calling me, so I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Okay mom. I love you.”

“I love you too Kuvy.”

Kuvira breathes in speculatively. She’s always excited to see her family, especially her younger sister. Although they’re very different from each other, they are very close. And she loves her father more than anything, but splitting his time with work and his family was not always his strong suit. She stopped expecting him to come to her important events years ago. Yet she still harbors hope that he can make her graduation. Why wouldn’t he? It’s such an important checkpoint in her life and he knows how much it would mean that he be there. Right?

She is always so sure of herself and in a matter of hours it feels as if so many things are up in the air. She checks her text inbox; still nothing, no texts she cared about in the moment rather. She locks her phone, staring at the time. 12:34PM. A solemn sigh. She’d love to sleep in a little longer and suppress the doubts making their way to the forefront of her brain, but she figures she might as well get up to go meet her team at their usual study session at the library. Her hands rub her face and then rake through the knots in her hair.

She texts the team chat to find out where they would be at. One of them booked one of the bigger second floor study rooms towards the back. It was quiet and secluded enough to keep herself busy, but she couldn’t see anybody walking in. Not that she’d be anticipating it or anything. She changes into an all grey sweat suit, throws her hair into a messy high bun, remembers at the last minute to blend foundation into her neck, and heads out.

* * *

An hour into studying, Kuvira finds herself distantly engaging the few teammates that made it in passing papotage, barely soaking in the extensive notes she wrote for bio. Her first midterm is in a week, and she’s only somewhat concerned with how well she’ll do. Half of her knows she’ll pass it at the very least, the subjects of her major usually uncomplicated to her. The other half is precipitating on not caring anymore. She shifts gears to a creative writing assignment, but even that becomes an afterthought, much like her choice in the course to fill her schedule. This is supposed to be easy. Maybe she just needs a break. From what exactly, she leaves _that_ open-ended.

“I’m gonna go to the café really quickly. You guys want anything?” she asks. Her teammates rattle off their preferred refreshments. She makes her way down the stairs, all the way to the front of the library where the Sunday-impressed busier café is located. Thunder signals the beginnings of rain, and she watches the first set of droplets settle on the window as she waits in line. She finds the backdrop soothing, temporarily clearing her mind of her extrinsic stressors. After she places her order, a familiar voice manages to catch her attention amidst the surrounding chatter. She peers around the corner, spotting Guan speaking to… _oh spirits. Her._ They were sitting in a booth in a corner nearby, seemingly studying and drinking coffee. Kuvira’s feet are carrying her toward the duo before her mind can object. 

Asami is mid sentence when she notices Kuvira walking towards them. She only hopes Kuvira didn’t notice her wide eyed expression before it mollified into an unreadable one, her eyes fixing on the screen in front of her. Guan’s line of sight follows to where Asami’s just was, instantly waving his friend down to join them. 

“Vira, hey,” Guan says.

“Hey, G,” She turns to the fire nation girl. “Uh, hey Asami.”

“Hi there stranger. How was practice?”

“How’d you-,” Kuvira immediately went red. “Oh- yeah. It- it was fine.”

“So what’s up?” Guan asks, ignoring the allusiveness of their exchange.

“Not much, just getting some stuff for the team.” 

“Oh, where are you guys holed up at today?” 

“The second floor.”

Sobriety aside, this transaction is too harrowing for Kuvira’s liking, cursing herself for walking over there in the first place. She’s beginning to prefer the ambiguity of waiting for Asami to text her, not that it mattered since Asami basically read her note and chose not to. Her hands bury in her pants pockets to keep from picking at her nails the way she does when she begins to feel restive.

“You can sit, you know,” Guan chuckles, moving to stand so an awkward, aloof Kuvira can slide in the booth.

“Nah, it’s okay, I’m just waiting for them to finish my order and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Well they look pretty backed up, might be a while.” She peaks back at the fast-moving baristas and the growing number of people standing near the “pick up here” sign, realizing he was right. “Do you mind if she sits here Asami?”

Without her eyes leaving her laptop screen she replies, “I’m cool with it.”

Unable to find another excuse, she sits. He stays standing.

“I’m actually going to the bathroom, and then I have to go to the front desk to check out some materials. Be back in a few.” 

Kuvira condenses her focus on fiddling with her fingers underneath the table.

“So what do you study?” Asami’s voice grabs her attention and Kuvira locks eyes with hers before Asami’s gaze falls back on her laptop.

“Biochem. You?”

“Nice. I study Art History.”

“That’s cool.”

A beat of silence passes.

“So you have a lot of studying to do?”

“Pretty much.”

“Let me know if I’m bothering you at all. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, you’re fine.”

Kuvira isn’t sure if she fully believes that. Granted, the coupled small talk is only adding to her distress, and if it wasn’t for the extended wait for her order, she would’ve bailed. She figures if she was going to continue to sit there, she’d at least get to the unspoken point.

“So you read my note.”

“I did.”

“Hm.” 

Asami shoots the athlete an inquisitive look, not before fully admiring how attractive she is despite her more dressed down attire.

“Care to share with the class?”

“I said what I needed to already, love.”

“I mean, yeah, you were pretty vocal last night. I took that and your note as a compliment.”

Kuvira, relieved that she and Asami were back to familiar banter, finds her hubristic composure.

“I did mention I could respond in kind. I’m not one to disappoint.”

“Oh no need, baby, the pleasure was _all_ mine,” Asami’s voice drops dangerously low, but Kuvira conveys some immunity.

“So you don’t want to see me again? I find that hard to believe.” 

Kuvira leans on her hands, elbows propped on the table, eyes challenging Asami’s. 

“If I’m not mistaken, you said you wanted me to - How did you put it? Oh - have my way with you?” 

Kuvira knows what she’s doing. The rasp in her voice is purposeful, and Asami is losing constancy, but inwardly collects herself.

“I said I’d _think_ about it.”

“I can see it in your eyes, love. You’ve done way more than think about it, haven’t you?”

From her peripheral, Asami could see Guan making his way back to the table. She mentally praises him for his efficient timing.

“Hey so what I miss?”

“Nothing,” “Not much,” they both chime at the same time.

He narrows his eyes at both of them. “Um, okay.”

Kuvira changes the subject. “So what class together do you two have together again?”

“Modern Architecture,” Guan says.

“So, what you guys just spend a whole semester talking about buildings and shit?”

“More like writing,” Asami mutters, chuckling to herself at Kuvira’s oversimplification of the course.

“It’s a lot harder than you make it sound,” Guan asserts.

“Oh I thought you were all knowing, G. The class actually giving you a run for your money?”

“The class isn’t too bad. It’s more the professor, Raiko. He’s a fucking hard ass.”

“Yeah, I really like the course itself, but I definitely should’ve gone on ‘Rate My Professor’ first,” Asami claims.

“What do you like about it?” Kuvira asks, suddenly more intrigued by Asami’s interests.

“Well, you know art is in everything, but it’s really fascinating to see the evolution of architectural designs, especially within cultural differences and specific art movements. It could be happening now in our sphere of the world as we speak, but we probably won’t fully notice it for years to come because it can be subtle. And the changes in architectural design don’t just happen with technological advancements, they happen with shifting societal attitudes, and… I hope I’m not boring you.”

“No, not at all,” She was really enjoying the face Asami makes when she talks about something she’s passionate about, and prays she’s not ogling too hard once Asami stopped.

“Order for Kuvira!”

Guan stands up again to let Kuvira reluctantly slide out of the booth. “It was nice talking with you guys. I’ll see you around. Text me,” Her eyes direct the statement primarily at Guan, but then she cuts them to Asami, giving her a quick but tempestuous look. Asami inadvertently blushes, subverting her gaze. They both wave her off. Kuvira turns and goes to grab her food from the counter and heads back upstairs, grinning along the way.

A small wave of disappointment sweeps over Asami as she watches Kuvira leave. Even though their conversation was surface level, she felt like eventually it could’ve transitioned into something more. Save for the awkwardness in the beginning, Kuvira was easy to talk to. Her classmate usually is too, but right now whatever Guan is saying is going in one ear and out the other. He eventually catches on, his words slowly vaporizing into complete silence once her “yeahs” and “uh huhs'' become a little too delayed. She doesn't mean to ignore him, it’s just her mind is replaying how cute Kuvira was in her sweats, her messy hair, how endearing her initial nervousness was, but how _hot_ she was when composed, how she was interested in what Asami had to say. 

“You should call her or something, you know.”

“Huh?”

“Kuvira. I’m assuming that’s why you’re a bit… zoned out right now. If you don’t have her number I could ask her-”

“You don’t have to. She gave it to me already,” Asami stops him, her face becoming flushed.

“Look I don’t need to know the details of what happened,” Guan laughs. “But I think you two might have a little connection. Between you and me I haven’t seen her act like that around anyone.”

“Okay Mr. Matchmaker. I’ll hit her up. Also what about your little friend? Lee?”

“We weren’t talking about me.”

“‘Checking out supplies, huh?’” Asami says, air quoting her words with her fingers.

“Don’t you have a paper to finish?”

Laughter and playful badgering dies down, allowing them to eventually get back into the groove of their work. When Asami is well into revising the draft of her paper, she decides to send Kuvira a text. She bites her thumb after pressing send, anticipation setting in. 

* * *

Kuvira makes it back upstairs, passing around food to her hungry teammates. She’s stoked that she didn’t completely blow that conversation, content that Asami seemed mutually interested in hanging out again. She sets her phone aside and reimerses herself in her studies, finding it easier to absorb the information this go round. After some time, her phone vibrates. She unlocks it and fails to contain her blithesome reaction to the notification.

Unknown: _Hey it’s Asami 😉. Lmk when you’re free next._

Kuvira promptly saves her number, thumb rhythmically tapping the screen while she brainstorms actual words. She recalls how prosaic her usual schedule is; this week might be more difficult with two practices a day and a number of assignments due. But the weekends aren’t as bad and next week is midterms, so she has more wiggle room for a breather. Also no homework. 

Kuvira: _Hi love, my schedule is pretty packed this week. How about we meet up on Saturday?_

Asami 💦: _Sounds good to me. Where are we meeting up?_

Kuvira: _I’ll think on it and let you know._

Asami 💦: _Okay, see you then._

Despite the interference of their text conversation, Kuvira stays focused on her work. She barely deviates from her efforts in the coming hours she spends at the library. Eventually the sun threatens to set, and she and the rest of the group lose steam, the latter opting to have dinner together at Yu Hall. Kuvira parts ways with them, instead favoring some to go sushi, to share with Zhu Li, from a shop a few blocks from her apartment. 

She makes it home and is promptly greeted by her roommate. They get reacclimated with each other’s presence and watch a movie together while eating dinner. Kuvira ironically nods off at the climax, the weight of the day finally quelling her. Zhu Li wakes her, even if only halfway, and helps walk the athlete to her room. Kuvira’s lethargic cloud allows her to fall back to sleep immediately, her body anticipating the customary, formidable routine that awaits her before a fateful Saturday.


End file.
